


A Night Full of Blood and Tears

by Lesbian_Ducklord



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: F/M, cause we havent all cried in the chat enough tonight, kinda descriptive injuries, lots of blood, the discord chat suggested fluff but uhhhh what if we did angst instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Ducklord/pseuds/Lesbian_Ducklord
Summary: The Negaverse can be a very unforgiving place when you're on the side of good. Especially when you run your mouth around Negaduck.Nega Ammonia Pine goes out in search of her best friend Steelbeak after he leaves to free Nega St Canard once and for all and doesn't return.





	A Night Full of Blood and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Aster I completely blame you for giving me ideas tonight.

Ammonia Pine anxiously wandered the streets of Nega St Canard. Steelbeak, her best friend and fellow F.O.W.L Agent, had gone out on his own to fight Negaduck, the vicious and extremely dangerous dictator of St Canard. 

The pigeon knew what the masked, chainsaw wielding, mallard was capable of and upon hearing from her sister what her best friend planned to do, quickly made a call to Quackerjack, another friend of hers, and headed out in search of the rooster. She had been wandering for about an hour now, shouting the rooster’s name occasionally. She hadn’t heard word from Quackerjack or his partner and was starting to worry. No matter how much Ammonia wanted to shove the feeling down, she felt very deeply for Steelbeak. Her feelings went far beyond him being just a good friend to her, but she continued to ignore said feelings despite knowing he felt the same. This was the negaverse, there wasn't time to have romantic feelings for someone. Not when she had a villain to fight, clients to help cope, and a younger sister to protect.

If anything were to happen to him, well, the pigeon wasn’t sure what she’d do. As she crossed another street, she heard a familiar laugh that sent a chill up her spine as she moved to hide behind a corner. 

“Can you believe that idiot? He really thought he could take on someone like me!” 

The gruff laugh was replaced by the voice of another individual. “I bet that new beak job will teach him not to stand up to you ey Negs?” 

Ammonia watched with fear as a very bloody Negaduck walked past her hiding place with his equally as bloody henchman Launchpad in tow. Negaduck stopped walking and turned to face Launchpad and spoke in a low, sinister, tone. “Please, when they find him dead it’ll send a message to not only him, but to the idiots at F.O.W.L and anyone else in this goddamn city who thinks they can stand up to me, Negaduck! Ruler, of St. Canard!” The sinister laughing continued as Ammonia watched the two walk away. 

The pigeon barely waited a second before running in the direction they had come from, starting to shout out Steelbeak’s name in pure panic and terror. When Ammonia turned the corner leading into an alleyway, her heart stopped. 

The entrance to the alleyway had a trail of blood leading to the dark in the middle of it. In the midst of that darkness was a large shaped shadow lying on the ground, still as a corpse. “No.” Ammonia quietly exclaimed. 

Her heart racing, she quickly moved towards the shadow. When she got close, she heard something wet as she set her foot down and upon looking down, was met with a large puddle of blood. Taking a flashlight out of her pocket and shining it down towards the figure, time seemed to be at a standstill. She fell to her knees upon seeing that the large figure was none other than Steelbeak. His body and face were completely covered in blood and he was unresponsive. The most unsettling part was the large gash whole where his beak once was. Ammonia could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she carefully pulled the rooster into her arms. 

“Steely? Steelbeak? Steelbeak wakeup!” she exclaimed, the words becoming more and more frantic as she shook the rooster in an attempt to wake him. Shouting turned to yelling as the tears began to fall. Ammonia held the rooster close to her as possible, burying her face into the blood soaked feathers on his neck as she cried. 

The pigeon’s haunting scream of agony and sorrow could be heard all throughout the Negaverse as the sky began to thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a second chapter addressing the aftermath? I don't know yet.
> 
> Let me know if that's something y'all wanna see.
> 
> This is based on the Nega Ammonia Pine and Nega Steelbeak made by Kaguyamadoka on Tumblr. Ammonia Pine is a therapist who is more about cleaning up people's minds, but still isn't the biggest fan of a regular mess. Steelbeak is the number one agent of F.O.W.L, Friendly Organization for World Living, and Ammonia's best friend.


End file.
